


[Podfic] Theatre of Coolty

by NakedBee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedBee/pseuds/NakedBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Four Dirks In Search Of an Author”<br/>“The Unbearable Lightness of Being Four Dirks”<br/>“Dirkencrantz And Gildensdirk And Two Other Dirks Are Dead”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Theatre of Coolty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duckface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckface/gifts).
  * Inspired by [THEATRE OF COOLTY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275858) by [Duckface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckface/pseuds/Duckface). 



Downloadable mp3 available [here](https://soundcloud.com/naked-bee/podfic-theatre-of-coolty).


End file.
